


lissa & cordelia C-S support

by safetylance



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetylance/pseuds/safetylance
Summary: "Do you ever think about her? Phila, I mean.""Phila...? I do. I find myself thinking back to her often. Why do you ask?""Because I still think about Emm all the time. What she left behind. How I can't live up to it."





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> supports are technically supposed to not have a specific time attached to them, for the most part, but if Virion can talk about Walhart in his Panne chain then i can make this happen
> 
> chain takes place post-CH12. made with the FE conversation editor program.


	2. B Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's his sister involved so i had to put the chrom thing in there SOMEWHERE
> 
> actually, this ship started for me with lissa being able to help cordelia get away from her chrom thing by revealing what a doof he is, so this is like a nod to that.
> 
> the A support is where shit hits the fan and gets....... really really long, by the way. god i'm so tired of typing EMOTION SHIFT for it


	3. A Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: This Is Long.
> 
> it's also where the fic summary is from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it kind of bounces around a bit, and i'll probably rewrite some chunks of it and refine it later bc it's like 6 am, but the two of them being burdened by Emmeryn and Phila and what people expect from them is important to me...... i feel like people would really expect these two to like, Be Them and take up those roles perfectly and both of them suffer because of it. so they'd get each other and hype each other up.
> 
> it's way too long to fit as a standard FE support but it's important to me and this is My Fake Support so


	4. S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are. the end. the love confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'm gay and so are they
> 
> next on the list is the severa + owain sibling support!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favourite ship in the entire fire emblem franchise and it is my love my angel my darling
> 
> someone on tumblr wrote a really cute chain for them and i love it, but one of my favourite things about this pair is the philemm parallel so i wanted to write something myself about the legacies left behind for them to take, and the roles they have problems filling because of who left them


End file.
